youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 5: The Ultimate World of Light
is the fifth book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes series. It runs parallel to the events of Super Smash Bros Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. Prologue: World of Light "Don't let a single one get away!" Tyler exclaimed. He held up his Battleball towards the horizon. All of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes, along with their allies, where summoned to a cliff. Galeem appears, who is accompanied with an army of Master Hands. "We'll need to take down about ten of them!" Marth says. "Stow your fear! It's now or never!" Shope says. "We will win this! I know we will!!" Pit says. After the three comment on their strategy, every Master Hand surrounding Galeem slowly disintegrates into a glowing, blue streak of light that ends up being absorbed by him. As the heroes prepare for the god-like being's move, Shulk suddenly envisions the downfall of the heroes. He tries to warn them, but does nothing and just looks at them all in shock and despair. The singularity between Galeem and his now-absorbed Master Hand army creates a black hole, which soon collapses, creating an array of beams of intense light. With an army of Master Hands under its control, Galeem sought to create a new world. The fighters and their countless stories... came to an end as the light consumed them. Shulk is then vaporized and the rest of heroes attempt to escape. Link successfully defends himself from three beams using the Hylian Shield, but is vaporized at the fourth one. Samus attempts to fire at the beams, but she is engulfed by one. Zelda, Braixen and Mewtwo attempt to reflect the beams with Nayru's Love, Reflect and Confusion respectively, before being vaporized. Sonic and Pikachu attempt to outrun the beams, then Sonic notices Pikachu can't catch up. "Pikachu! Grab my hand!" Sonic says. "Pika!" Pikachu says. However both Pikachu and Sonic are hit by the beams. Bayonetta successfully dodges three beams at once using Bat Within, but she is disintegrated by yet another beam of light as soon as she retains her original form. Even Marx was no match for the beams. He split himself in half to create a black hole, but got disintegrated, screaming as if his Soul form was defeated. Tenta the Octoling (aka Agent 8) tried to attack the beams using a Sting Ray, but she was vaporized. Both the male and female Pokemon Trainers attempted to attack the beams by having their Pokemon do Triple Finsh, but fails and are consumed by the light. Captain Falcon is briefly shown attempting to get into his Blue Falcon in order to escape the onslaught, but both he and his vehicle are destroyed just as quickly. Lucario is shown successfully teleporting away from one of the beams with Extreme Speed, finding himself behind Greninja, who jumps upward to successfully escape from a beam. Unfortunately, this was all for naught as the beam Greninja hops over ends up engulfing Lucario instead, and yet another beam of light reaches Greninja in midair. Orange the Inkling and Blue the Inkling use their Splattershots to shoot ink onto the ground and then try to hide in it, only to have yet another of Galeem's beams of light ram into the ground, decimating them. Fox is shown in his Arwing attempting to make his escape, but his exceptional flying skills are just not enough to evade the persistent tendrils of light, and he ends up getting taken down by multiple beams all at once. Dark Meta Knight tried to shield and reflect with his mirror shard, but ended up getting shattered by the light. Both Pit and Dark Pit are seen flying away with the Power of Flight, bestowed unto to them by Palutena, who attempts to buy the two angels more of a chance to escape by summoning a Reflect Barrier in the hopes of suppressing Galeem's attack. With little effort however, the goddess of light is simply vaporized by a beam, which ends up activating the unfortunate chain reaction of causing the (normally flightless) angelic duo to lose their ability to fly, resulting in each angel getting wiped out by a beam of light in midair. A lone cardboard box is shown on the cliff's edge, hiding away Snake, only to have a beam prove the espionage expert's attempt futile. Both Rosalina & Luma and Diddy Kong attempt to fly away from the onslaught using a Launch Star and his Rocketbarrel Pack respectively, but both are eventually swallowed by the beams. Adeliene and Ribbon hid behind their canvas, but it was no use. A group consisting of Taranza, Duck Hunt (which consists of the dog cowering in fear of Galeem's attack as the duck attempts to fly itself and its canine companion away to safety with Duck Jump), and Mr. Game and Watch (who simply runs around in circles in a blind panic over his and the group's impending doom) with all of three of them eventually getting engulfed by the light. Pearl and Marina attempted to attack Galeem using a Killer Wail with Pearl's voice, but failed and the two were vaporized. Susie tried to escape using her helecopter handle, but was vaporized. Pink successfully dodged five beams via the dodge of the Splat Dualies, but is hit by the sixth beam. The rest of the Dimension Warriors (Penn, Sashi, Boone, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Ice Climbers, R.O.B., Olimar, Dipper, Mabel, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Decidueye, Incineroar, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, Daroach, Magolor, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Geno, and Mallow) and Universe Heroes (Danny, Sam, Tucker, K.O., Rad, Enid, Dendy, Pikachu Libre, Chandelure, Croagunk, Sceptile, Scizor, Garchomp, Marshadow, Chloe, Callie, Marie, Green, Octo, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Mighty, Ray and Bean) were vaporized. Meanwhile, Kirby was dodging the light on his Warp Star. It nearly hit him before he teleported out of existence for a second. Non-members of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes (such as Phyllis, Zen and Mem, Jack Fenton, and Mr. Gar) were also vaporized and turned to nothing but spirits. Soon Galeem fired a huge light that engulfs the enitre YouTube Poop World, which then expands into the entire galaxy, engulfing and vaporizing multiple planets. Eventually, the deadly light produced by the deity-like being soon erases the entire universe, leaving nothing in its wake. The YouTube Poop World on which the ordeal started is now left as nothing more than a barren wasteland, with its remains currently inhabited by the now-hostile souls of non-members and notable YTP characters. A glimmer of light is seen on the horizon, later revealed to be none other than Kirby (still on his Warp Star, just returning from his temporary trip into warp space), who has ended up becoming the sole survivor of Galeem's onslaught upon the universe. Kirby ends up making a rough emergency landing into a nearby canyon (which also results in his Warp Star disappearing as soon as it touches the ground). Kirby crashed on a distant world... The World of Light! Chapter 1: Where is Everyone? Meanwhile, in a dark room, in which the only source of light found in it reveals that of a now-unconscious Penn being held captive by a series of fibers made out of pure energy. A golden liquid resembling that of molten metal is poured upon Penn's body, which is then absorbed by the fibers holding him. The liquid then passes through the stand on which he is situated to create a monochrome clone of him, which forms on the stand's opposite end. The resulting puppet fighter then disconnects from the stand and falls to the ground, motionless. The spirit of a Smoky Progg then weaves around the dark room and, coming across the lifeless Penn clone, is forced by Galeem to possess it, thus giving life to the previously inanimate statue, which now dons distinctive red, glowing eyes. Soon the room reveals that Galeem has already made puppet fighters out of every single member, with the intention of unleashing this army upon the planet. "Puppet fighters!" Galeem says through a hologram. "I have sense that the pink one has survived my ultimate attack." "Find him and destroy him!" Galeem says before letting out a maniacal laughter. Back with Kirby, he sets off to find all of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes, and eventually stop Galeem once and for all. I must find all of my friends! Kirby thought. Then we could be able to defeat that monster and save the universe! Kirby finds Penn, but it wasn't the normal Penn: it was the puppet fighter version of Penn! Kirby gulped. But he knew he had to defeat the puppet fighter. The two fought each other, and Kirby stood victorious at the end. Later Penn was freed from the fibers. "Kirby!" said Penn. "Where is everyone?" Kirby could only respond by a shrug. Penn suddenly has a flashback of all of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes being vaporized by Galeem. "Looks like we'll have to find the others." Penn says. Penn then joins Kirby. "My gosh, that thing must've vaporized everyone of the YTP World." Penn says as he sees spirits of Michael Rosen, Morshu, Shrek and even former members of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes such as Gretchen, Mandy, Crash Bandicoot, and Finn. Eventually, Penn and Kirby awoke Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, and Roach. Then they saw a Mario puppet. "It's Mario!" Sashi said. The group fought Mario and eventually awoke Mario. "Where am I?" Mario groaned. "I have no idea Mario." Tyler says. "I just remembered something!" said Shope "What is it Shope?" Sashi asked. "We have to rescue the Universe Heroes!" said Shope. The Dimension Warriors went to a city in the World of Light. The first Universe Hero that was to be awoken was Orange the Inkling. Kirby fought her using the help of Sashi and Shope, along with Kirby using a Shrek spirit. "Kirby! Dimension Warriors! Mario!" said Orange. "We're glad you're okay Orange." said Penn. "Where's the rest of the Universe Heroes?" Orange asked. The Dimension Warriors could only respond with a confused shrug. Chapter 2: The Search for the Universe Heroes The Dimension Warriors and Orange set off to find the Universe Heroes. They reached a three way path, which had Blue, K.O., and Marth. "Which one should we save?" asked Orange. "We should save Marth since we need a swordsman." said Kevin. "What about Blue?" asked Orange again. "He is important afterall." "The love for you and Blue can wait." said Shope. "As for K.O., I don't know." Orange was slightly offended. The heroes decided to fight Marth's puppet fighter and awake the real Marth. "Thanks heroes." said Marth. "It's finally nice to see Marth speaking English now." said Shope. Soon after Marth was awoken, Master Hand suddenly appeared and created a forcefield around Dipper and Sam. "It's Master Hand!" said Roach. "Sorry, but I am not here to fight." said Master Hand. "If you want to awake the remaining two fighters here, you'll have to defeat the three bosses here in the World of Light." Master Hand then flied away. "Who are exactly the bosses?" asked Boone. Suddenly, the ground shook and the heroes looked with worry, except for Boone. "What's everyone looking at?" asked Boone again. Boone then turned and the cause for the ground shaking was Rathalos. Boone then ran away while screaming like a girl. Rathalos then roared at the heroes. "What is that thing?" Orange yelled. "It's a dragon!" Marth yelled. "Not just any dragon, it's Rathalos!" Sashi yelled. Sashi then attacked Rathalos. She threw a Deku Nut at it and Rathalos became dazed. "Now's our chance to fight back." said Sashi. Orange threw a Splat Bomb at Rathalos, while Marth used Shield Breaker to the beast. The Supernoobs then used their battleballs to attack Rathalos. "If only the Monster Hunter was here." said Penn. Soon, Rathalos was defeated. The forcefield around K.O. then opened. "Looks like we'll have to defeat K.O.'s puppet fighter." said Penn. "Advance!" said Marth. Marth fought K.O.'s puppet fighter and awoke the real K.O. "I'm free!" said K.O. "Orange! Where's the rest of the us?" "They're somewhere around here in this World of Light." said Orange. "We gotta go find them all." said K.O. The heroes soon find Danny in a cave. "Stand back guys, I'll awake Danny." said Penn. "It makes sense since you two are leaders." said Orange. Kirby nodded with Orange. "Yep." replied Penn. Danny's puppet fighter was made from a spirit of Broly. After a long, hard battle, Penn defeated Danny's puppet fighter and awoke the real Danny. "What happened?" asked Danny. "There was a puppet fighter of you, and Penn stopped that puppet fighter." recalled Orange. "It's too bad that my ghost powers didn't save me from those beams of light." said Danny. "What does that thing want anyways?" "Multiverse domination?" asked Tyler. "Revenge?" asked K.O. "Ok guys, lets not make guesses." said Sashi. "Sorry Sashi." said both Tyler and K.O. "Now lets keep finding the rest of us." said Danny. After awhile, the heroes found and awoke Sam, Tucker, Enid, Rad, and Dendy. "Alright, the gang is all here!" said Rad. "Not everyone. We still need to rescue our allies." said Sashi. "Oopies. I must've forgotten about them." said Rad. Chapter 3: Ally Rescue The heroes went to a empty castle. "Is that who I think it is?" said Shope. King Dedede was found, and his puppet fighter was there guarding the unconscious King Dedede. Kirby fought Dedede's puppet fighter, with help from Marth and Orange. Soon after, Dedede was awoken. "Why does this keep happenin' to me?" said Dedede. "Kirby! Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes!" said Dedede again. "What brings all 'ya here?" "We're trying to rescue all of our allies." said Enid. "You think you can help us?" "Surely you jestin' girl." said Dedede. "Of course I'll help!" Dedede then joins the heroes. "We have much more heroes to save." Penn said. The heroes went to awake Callie. Out of nowhere, the heroes were attacked by Galleom. "It's Galleom!" said Callie. "Didn't he get destroyed 10 years ago in Brawl?" asked Roach. "Maybe it's a ghost." said Dendy. "Let's clobber that there Galleom!" said Dedede. The heroes fought Galleom, avoiding his attacks. At one point, Galleom got mad and had gained new attacks. "Whoa he's mad now!" said Tucker. "He needs anger management!" said Boone. Soon, Galleom was defeated. "Thankfully that Subspace void didn't spawn." said Orange. "Alright, let's get moving to rescue the others." said Danny. Along the way, the heroes made it to a bridge. Then a giant light fissure opened, blocking the path. "Oh come on!" Shope moaned. "Looks like we're going to have to take a detour." Dendy explained, "Since the light fissure that is in the middle of the bridge is blocking our path." The heroes found a spirit of Ford. They fought his spirit and while difficult, they managed to beat him. "Hey what's that?" asked Orange. "It must be some dojo." said Enid. The heroes entered the dojo, where they found Ford. "Ford?" said Roach. "Ah! Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes." said Ford. "I was wondering when all of you would show up." "So what is this place?" asked Orange. "This is a Spirit Dojo." Ford explained. "Here you can train the spirits you have freed from the puppet fighters." "Wait, if you were a spirit and you own this place, what does that make you?" asked Boone. "I am a Spirit Master." said Ford. "I could improve the spirits that you have collected on your journey." The heroes gave four of the spirits they have collected to Ford. "Alright. These spirits will undergo training so they can be stronger than before." said Ford. "Thanks Ford." said Penn. "You're welcome and good luck." said Ford. Chapter 4: The Temple of Light After leaving Ford's Dojo, the heroes continued their journey to stop Galeem. The heroes stopped at a temple, but it is blocked by three pillars. "Um how are we gonna get through these?" asked Sam. "Maybe there's some switches around here." said Danny. "Yep. There's three switches we need to press." said Sashi. "Alright, each of us will split up to find a switch." said Penn. Penn, Boone, Tyler, Kevin, Danny, Tucker, K.O., and Rad would go find the pink switch. Sashi, Shope, Sam, and Enid would go find the blue switch. Roach, Kirby, King Dedede, Dendy, Orange, and Callie would look for the green switch. The group looking for the green switch had to fight a spirit of Venasaur. After the battle, Kirby pressed the green switch. "Nice job Kirby!" said Orange. "Poyo!" said Kirby. The group would later free the spirits in the jungle area, along with awakening Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong grunted, as if he was thanking the group for rescuing him. The group looking for the blue switch had to fight a spirit of Jazz Fenton. "Let's hope that Danny won't get mad about us beating his sister." said Shope. "Don't worry, I think we should be okay." said Enid. Sashi pressed the blue switch. "That leaves us with one more to go." said Sam. "Let's go get the other spirits while we go." said Sashi. The girls fought and freed many spirits, and awoke Pikachu. "Pika!" said Pikachu. "Alright let's go." said Sashi. The group looking for the pink switch didn't have much spirits to fight, but they had to awake Fox, who is seemingly guarding the pink switch. Tyler and K.O. fought the puppet fighter of Fox, and awoke the real Fox. "Thanks for rescuing me. I didn't expect to be here." said Fox. "You're welcome." said Tyler. All of the heroes would eventually be reunited, along with the quickly awoken Dipper, 2D, Timmy, Duck Hunt, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Olimar, Yoshi, Link, Sheik, Villager, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, Adeleine and Ribbon, Pink, Mega Man, Ryu, and Snake. With all of the switches unlocking the door, the heroes entered the Temple of Light. "Alright heroes, let's the spirits!" said Penn. After the heroes fought the spirits, they found Simon Belmont, along with his puppet fighter. "Whoa! Is that Simon Belmont?" yelled Tyler. "Only one way to find out!" said K.O. The fight against puppet Simon was somewhat difficult, as the heroes had to dodge projectile after projectile, and the Vampire Killer had a very long range. Fortunately, puppet Simon was defeated and real Simon was awakened. "What the? Who are all of you?" said Simon. "Don't worry Simon, we are trying to stop that thing that vaporized us before." said Sashi. "I see." said Simon. "I shall join you on your quest then." The heroes found another area. "What's that?" asked Orange. "Maybe it's the thing that can clear away the clouds in the other side of here." said Shope. "It is." said Shope. "But something is blocking it." "Not just something. Someone." said Sam. "Well then, let's awake whoever is blocking this path!" said Orange. The heroes fought a puppet fighter of Pit, who was blocking the path to the switch. Kirby used his hammer attack to finish off puppet Pit. "And he's outta here!" said Dedede. Soon the heroes awoke Pit. "AH!" said Pit. "Oh it's you guys. Didn't all of you get vaporized?" "My guesses when we were revived, that thing that vaporized us might've captured and made clones of us." explained Penn. "Luckily Kirby rescued us, since he survived." said Danny. "Poyo!" said Kirby. "Hey Pit, can you press that thing behind of you?" said Penn. "Sure thing!" said Pit. Pit pressed the switch. In the Light Realm, the clouds that were in the other side of the bridge had cleared away. However, Galeem suddenly notices this. "So, they uncovered the clouds?" said Galeem. "This will teach them not to miss with my scheme." Galeem fired a laser at an island, and it turned to a portal. Chapter: March in The Light Realm The heroes venture to the bridge, and as they had crossed the bridge, something was in their way. "Is that another fighter?" asked Boone. "It's Samus!" said Tucker. "Let me take on Samus." said Sashi. Sashi and puppet Samus fought each other in a 1-on-1 battle. After the battle, Sashi awoke the real Samus. "Hey Samus!" said Orange. Samus waved back. "Shouldn't she talk?" asked Dipper. "I think she can't talk with her Varia Suit on." said Wanda. "I can make her talk!" said Cosmo as he tried to put a microphone to Samus. Samus dropped the microphone (quite literally). "Anyways, let's get moving." said Penn. The heroes entered an 8-bit maze. "Man, the walls in this maze are old!" said Callie. "Hey I think there's someone over there!" said Timmy. The heroes saw a pedestal with Mr. Game and Watch. "It's Mr. Game and Watch!" said Pit. "Let's awake him." said Snake. While battling puppet Mr. G&W, the heroes noticed him taking forms of some Game and Watch characters. Not long after, Mr. Game and Watch was freed. The heroes visited a castle, which was similar to Bowser's castle. "I think I see the princess!" said King Dedede. Peach was not what she seemed to be. Mario freed her from Galeem's control. "Thank you, Mario!" Peach said as she kissed him on the cheek. Mario and Penn then faced off Bowser, but something was happening to him... He transformed into Giga Bowser! "Whoa that's something you don't see everyday for Bowser!" said Penn. Together Penn and Mario fought Giga Bowser and eventually, Giga Bowser was defeated. Afterwards, normal Bowser was awoken. "Mario! Princess!" said Bowser. "What just happened?" "Remember the thing that vaporized us all with beams of light?" asked Orange. "Oh I remember now." said Bowser. "Looks like I have no choice but to join you heroes." The heroes exited the Molten Castle and went to the left of the castle. They entered a beanstalk which took them to a cloud area. "Who's that over there?" asked Sam. "It's Hatsune Miku!" said Sashi. "I thought she turned into a Spirit." said Orange. "Let's awake her!" "Right back at ya Orange!" said Sam and Sashi. The girls awoke Miku. "I think I overslept." said Miku. "You were being used to make puppet fighters Miku." said Sashi. "I was?" asked Miku. "All of us were used to make puppet fighters." said Sam. "Even Kirby, he didn't get vaporized yet there is still puppet fighters of him." Kirby got confused for what Sam said. "I see a rainbow!" said Miku. "We need a Spirit that can create the rainbow bridge." said Enid. "You mean this?" said Shope as she brought out a Spirit of Ho-Oh. "Where did you find that Shope?" asked Roach. "When we were at the Molten Castle I saw that Spirit and fought it. It was difficult, but I managed to beat the puppet Ho-Oh was in." explained Shope. "On your own?" asked Pit. "Yep." replied Shope. Shope used the Ho-Oh Spirit and a rainbow bridge was formed. "Thanks Shope!" said Dendy The heroes entered a portal which took them to a Gourmet Race, with food scattered all over the course. Kirby looked up in awe and began running down the course. "Kirby wait up!" said Orange. "I can tell that Kirby was hungry." said Penn. "Isn't he always hungry?" said Danny. "Who knows how big Kirby's stomach is, that's for sure!" said Penn. The heroes collected food as they went through course. When they reached the trophy podium, they saw three characters to be awoken: Bandana Waddle Dee, Blue, and Mii Swordfighter. The heroes awoke them all at the same time. "I can't move because of all the food we ate..." said K.O. "Me too..." said Tyler. Eventually, the heroes were able to get up and leave the portal. The heroes went through a volcano area and awoken Noodle. "Noodle!" yelled 2D. "Am I glad to see you." "It's nice to see you to 2D." said Noodle. The heroes would also go through a space area and awoke Crash Bandicoot and Kaito. "Woah!" said Crash. "Poyo!" said Kirby. "I thought I was a goner." said Kaito. "Hi Kaito-san!" said Miku. Eventually, the heroes would reach both Pokemon Trainers and awoke them. Next they entered an area that looks similar to Kongo Jungle from Donkey Kong Country. "DK should know this place." said Penn. "DK, lead the way!" Donkey Kong grunted in excitement as he beated his chest. Later they entered DK's Banana Hoard, with Diddy Kong waiting to be awoken. Crash would fight Diddy, and Diddy was awoken. "Thanks Crash!" said Danny. Crash did showed a thumbs up to Danny. DK and Diddy would would do a fist pump and dance around. "Alright guys, there's a whole bunch of other heroes to be awoken. Let's go!" said Penn. The heroes reached towards a mountain with a waterfall. There, they found Shulk waiting to be awoken. "Alright, let's awake this Monado boy!" said Dedede. Dedede fought puppet Shulk, and within a few minutes, puppet Shulk was defeated. "I guess I could say now it's Shulk time, am I right?" said Shulk. "Glad to see you too, Shulk." said Callie. They reached the shores and saw an something beyond the fog. "I think I see an island over there." said Tucker. "How are we gonna get there without a boat?" asked Boone. "With this!" said Enid. "With the Spirit of the Lapras, we can reach it into the island!" "Let 'er rip!" said Blue. The heroes went on several Lapras. "I think I just got seasick..." said Bandana Dee. While they were still sailing, they ran into a Spirit of a Fishman from The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. "Hey fish, get lost!" yelled Shope as she fought the puppet that the Fishman possessed. "Now back to sailing!" After a while, they reached the island. Chapter 7: Rathalos's Revenge There, they saw Ms. Marvel in a tropical forest. "I didn't know you had Marvel superheroes on the team!" Blue said. Duck Hunt volunteered to take on Ms. Marvel's puppet fighter and won. "Hee hee hee hee hee!" The Duck Hunt Dog did his infamous laugh as Ms. Marvel awoke. "My cat would do better than you." said Ms. Marvel. "I see something over there!" said Bandana Dee. "Is that a DC hero I see?" said Enid. Blocking the path of the portal was Wonder Woman. "Let me awake her, I am a fan of her!" said Sam. Sam awoke Wonder Woman soon after. "What happened?" asked Wonder Woman. "The bigger question is, where is the Justice League and the Avengers?" asked Orange. "My specs tell me that they are in a different realm." said Sashi. "Poyo!" said Kirby as he entered the portal. "Looks like we're gonna have to follow Kirby." said Kevin. "He kinda looks like bubblegum." said Rad. The heroes entered a Monster Hunter-esque world called Forest Hill. "I see Rathalos!" yelled Dendy. Rathalos was flying over the sky. When the heroes approached him however, he flied off into an area further away from them. "How are we gonna get him if he keeps flying off?" asked Roach. "We might have to corner him somehow." said Danny. "I awoke this fighter while you were discussing about Rathalos." said Penn, as he showed the awoken Banjo and Kazooie. "Wait. Banjo and Kazooie!?" said Tucker. "I haven't seen those two since Nuts and Bolts!" "I thought that game was bad." said Boone. "Okay everyone, we're gonna have to corner Rathalos." said Sashi. Following the plan, the heroes went across Forest Hill and Rathalos was soon near the corner. "Get ready!" said Sashi. Soon Rathalos got angry and the heroes went to round 2 with the fight. "I can tell he's not happy!" said Sam. Rathalos roared. "I think I'm gonna hurl..." said Boone as he got dizzy from the roar. Tucker counterattacked by throwing a Pitfall to Rathalos. The heroes charged at him and Rathalos started to get weaker. Rathalos fought back by breathing fire that exploded. "I didn't know he could do that!" yelled Dipper. "He's a dragon! What did you expect?" said Timmy. Rathalos charged into the heroes, but with quick reflexes they avoided it and Marth did a Counter to Rathalos. For the final blow, Orange threw a Splat Bomb to Rathalos. "Booyah!" said Orange. "That out to stop Rathalos once and for all." said Marth. "I found a Spirit of him!" said Olimar as he held the Spirit of Rathalos. Back at the Light Realm, two pillars crumbled down, which allowed access to a purple pipe. The barrier around Galeem was finally destroyed and bridges made of light were formed near him. "Well then, looks like we can finally fight that light thing." said Danny. "Looks like it." said Penn. "Hey heroes." said Iron Man. "Woah! Iron Man?" said Penn. "Mind if I join in?" said Superman. "Superman?" said Danny. "How did you guys get so quickly awoken?" asked Pit. "We were rescued by some pink puffball." said Iron Man as he pointed to Kirby. "He also rescued our allies." said Superman. Behind Iron Man and Superman were Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Falcon, Black Widow, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Batman Robin, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Starfire, Martian Manhunter, and Shazam. The heroes headed towards the bridge towards Galeem. Chapter 8: From Light to Dark "Not so fast!" said Master Hand. "You thought that you would immediately fight Galeem?" "Galeem? That's his name?" said Orange. "Yes, that's his name." said Master Hand. "Now silence and let me smite all of you!" Master Hand started to attack by throwing two rings across Final Destination. The heroes dodged both rings. Master Hand then threw an aqua-colored ink blob to the stage. "I didn't know Master Hand had ink!" said Blue. "Unlike you and the orange one, I am not a squid." said Master Hand. Bandana Dee used Skyward Thrust with his spear and caught Master Hand who was off guard. "NOOOOO!" screamed Master Hand as he started to fly off and explode. "Now, let's fight Galeem!" said Sam. The heroes reached up the stairs and found Galeem. "Ah yes. I see that you have defeated one of my Master Hand soldiers." said Galeem. "But that doesn't matter. I have killed all of you before, so prepare to die once more!" "Kirby didn't get vaporized by your beams!" said Ribbon. "Oh, right. I must've forgot that the pink puffball survived." said Galeem. "Now, prepare to die again!" Galeem started to attack by turning his wings into a drill. "I'm glad his not using the beams!" said Boone. "Silence!" said Galeem. Galeem fired a projectile that homed on to each of the heroes. Kirby swallowed one and spat it to Galeem. "That was disgusting!" said Galeem. "Hey at least Wario isn't using his farts on you!" said Tucker. With enough damage, Galeem's core was dropped into the stage. "Guys, let's attack his core!" said Penn. The heroes attacked the core. "Hulk smash light god!" said the Hulk. Galeem recovered and his core emits a bright shine. "Now you've made me angry!" said Galeem. Galeem created six Cross Bombs and they did a countdown. "Take that bomb!" said Pink. One bomb was left but it was easily avoided. "Let's see how well you do against yourselves!" said Galeem. Galeem produced light clones of the heroes. The heroes did some damage to the clones, and after a few seconds the clones self-destructed. "So much for superior clones." said Cyborg. Galeem's final attack was a creation of crisscrossing mass of small purple lines, which created lasers. Some of the heroes were hit by the lasers, but they were able to recover just in time to deliver the final blow. Galeem's core was dropped again and King Dedede finished him off by using his hammer. "Now that's how you clobbah that there Galeem!" said Dedede. Galeem's wings started to fly off and went off the background. "Argh!" yelled Galeem. "I...can't...lose..." "We did it!" said Penn. "Now all we need to do is rescue-" The heroes' victory was short lived as a crack appears in the sky. "What's going on?" said Danny. The crack shatters and a new enemy emerged from the crack. "Hello puny warriors." said the enemy. "I am Dharkon, the lord of darkness!" An army of Crazy Hands also emerged from the crack. Taking advantage of this situation, Galeem was forced to retreat. "I'm out of here!" said Galeem as he retreated. "This shall no longer be the World of Light!" yelled Dharkon. "This is now the World of Dark." With Galeem, the lord of light, defeated, darkness takes hold. In the blink of an eye, the land is swallowed by shadow. Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under its control. The embodiment of chaos and darkness... Dharkon. Chapter 9: The Dark Realm The heroes woke up after their descent from the Light Realm to the Dark Realm. "Is everyone alright?" said Penn. "We're good." said Danny. "The only problem is this place is nothing but darkness." said Spider-Man. "This isn't just darkness." Marth replied, "This is... advanced darkness." "Anybody got a flashlight?" asked Callie. "I don't like this place! It's too dang dark!" said King Dedede. "We'll have to visit one of the areas from here." said Robin. "Where should we go though?" asked K.O. "I say that way!" said Kevin as he was pointing the left corner. The heroes went to the left corner, but they were blocked by Crazy Hand! "Where do you think you're going!" said Crazy Hand. "Hey Crazy Hand, can you let us walk through?" said Boone. "Not until you beat me!" said Crazy Hand. "Tell it to the hand!" Ms Marvel exclaimed as her fist grew to deliver a giant punch. "Nice." Shope cheered. Crazy Hand was defeated and the path opened up. Before entering the portal, the heroes found Incineroar imprisoned in the southwest of the path. "Incineroar eh?" said Enid. "I'm gonna show this Pokemon who's boss!" Enid took on the Incineroar, and won the battle. Incineroar was then awoken. "Roar!" roared Incinroar. "Glad to see you Incineroar." said Penn. "Alright, let's get moving!" said Danny. Soon, everyone arrived at the Sacred Realm. "We have to complete the Triforce!" Sashi explained. Everyone split up. Sashi found Chun-Li and Zelda together. She freed them from Dharkon's control. "Thanks, Sashi." Chun-Li said. "No problem." Sashi winked, "You are one of my idols after all." "Aww..." Chun-Li blushed. The heroes saw a statue of an owl, which had a message. "I am the one who speaks the truth." said Sam as she read the message of the owl "I wonder what that could mean." said Orange. Later, they approached another owl statue. "The sword that seals the darkness can cleave the gloom." read Sam. "I think it's referring to the Master Sword." said Mega Man. "I think I see it over there." said Captain Falcon. "Let's continue freeing the Spirits, then we can awaken from what I see is two fighters needing to be awakened." said Zelda. The heroes awakened Chrom and Off the Hook in the forest area. "I wonder where is Robin." said Chrom. "I'm here." said the Robin from the DC universe. "I think he was referring to the Robin from Fire Emblem." said Marina. "You think the Robin Marina said was a superhero?" said Pearl. "Oh. I see then." said Chrom. "It's pretty confusing, I'll have to admit." DC Robin replied. After rescuing the Spirits in the forest and the village areas, the heroes went to the Master Sword. The Master Sword was blocked by two fighters however. The first was Sonic the Hedgehog, and the other was Cloud Strife. The heroes first awakened Sonic. "Pikachu! I see that you're back." said Sonic. "Pika!" said Pikachu. "So what happened?" said Sonic. "Well Kirby rescued us, we had to fight Galleom, Giga Bowser, and Rathalos. Then we fought that thing that vaporized us before. We also learned that he's called Galeem. After we defeated Galeem, a guy named Dharkon took over and now controls all the remaining Spirits and fighters in an area called the Dark Realm." explained Tucker. "Right now we have to restore the Triforce in this place called the Sacred Realm. Just above the fighter ahead, there is the Master Sword." "So we have to grab the sword?" asked Sonic. "Link is the only one who can wield the Master Sword." said Zelda. The heroes than had to awaken Cloud, the last fighter before the Master Sword. "Alright Hairspray, let's go one on one!" said Shope. "What did you say about my hair?" yelled Cloud. "Jeez, I didn't know Cloud was obsessed with his hair." said Enid. Lucario used Aura Sphere, and Pikachu used Thunder Jolt. While Cloud was shielded, he held his shield for too long and he got dizzy. "Alright, one of us has to finish Cloud off!" said Lucario. Jigglypuff used Rest on Cloud. Cloud had a flower on his head and flied away. Cloud was then awakened. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused." said Cloud. "It's okay Cloud, it's not your fault." said Ryu. "Alright, now that has been taken care of, let's pull the Master Sword." said Penn. "Link, care to do the honors?" Link draws the sword out of its pedestal. The mountain area in the Sacred Realm was cleared of the clouds. "Now let's go to the mountains!" said Danny. The heroes went to the mountains, where they awakened Bowser Jr., Marie and the Mii Brawler. "Marie! I am so glad to see you cous!" said Callie. "I am glad to see you too, Callie." said Marie. "It feels like I was the one with the hypno-shades." "Papa!" said Bowser Jr. "Junior!" said Bowser. "I am glad that you are safe my son!" said Bowser. "I didn't know you cared about your son Bowser." said Penn. "There's more to life than to capture the princess on various occasions." said Bowser. The heroes rescued more spirits. Afterwards, they see Ganondorf. Link and Zelda awaken him, and the Triforce was fully assembled. "It is an odd nature for me to help out my swore enemies." said Ganondorf. "The true enemy is dat there Galeem and that Dharkon dude." said King Dedede. "Dedede is right." said Zelda. "To defeat the true evil, we must work together even if we have to team with our enemies." After rescuing all of the spirits in the mountain, the castle in the middle of the Sacred Realm suddenly roared. "What was that?" said Pit. "Let's check that castle over there." said Fox. When the heroes went to the top castle, they saw a clone of Ganondorf. "Another Ganondorf?" said Captain Falcon. "That is not me." said the real Ganondorf. The fake Ganondorf transformed into... GANON, THE DEMON KING! "Let's get him!" said Sashi. The heroes attempted to attack Ganon, but nothing happened. "You must attack him from his tail!" said Zelda. "That's his weak spot!" "Shouldn't we get help from the Ocarina of Time's Zelda?" said Tyler. "She's a Spirit!" said K.O. "Dang, I forgot about that!" said Tyler. The heroes attacked him from his tail, and he started to get damaged. Ganon counterattacked by spinning around with his swords. Some of the heroes were hurt, but they were fine. Ganon got stunned after Orange attacked him. "Looks like ya got bogey on ya tail!" said Dedede as he used his hammer at Ganon. Ganon unleashed a beam from his mouth. The heroes dodged it swiftly. "Link, you should help us on how to defeat Ganon!" said Callie. "The Link right here is not the Hero of Time!" said Sam. After many seconds, Ganon was weakened. Zelda then used the Triforce of Wisdom to keep Ganon still. "Link, now's your time to finish him off!" yelled Zelda. Link lunged forward and used the Master Sword to finish off Ganon. Defeated, Ganon wildly flailed his swords, and then laid down, dead. "Looks we are all the heroes of time." said Penn. "Let's get out of here." said Danny. The heroes exited the Sacred Realm. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Dimension On the way to the Mysterious Dimension, everyone encountered Joker. "Joker!" Batman exclaimed. "Wrong Joker." Chun-Li noted. "I'm not some clown." said the Persona Joker. "I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves." "So you're not involved with the Joker from my universe?" said Batman. "No." said Persona Joker. "I've got my eye on you." said Batman. The heroes had to answer a question that involved one of the Pikmin. "Which of these spirits can float in the air?" said the question. "Is it the Winged Pikmin?" said Boone. "Yes it is indeed." said Olimar. The heroes got the answer correct, and they collected the other spirits that were there. They went to a small island that was scattered with metal junk. Among the junk was R.O.B., waiting to be awaken. "Alright, let's wake up this robot!" said Sonic. "I'll take it from here." said Joker. Joker used a gun at R.O.B. R.O.B. countered by throwing his Gyromites at Joker. However, Joker was guarding using Rebel's Guard. Arsene was then summoned into the battlefield. R.O.B. fired Robo Beam at Joker, yet Arsene has unharmed. Joker then used his Final Smash: All-Out Attack! Joker charged forward and hit R.O.B., then Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Morgana came to assist Joker. Then they zig zagged R.O.B. "Quiver in fear!" said Morgana. Joker fixed his glove while stars came out of R.O.B. R.O.B. was then awakened. R.O.B. beeped happily as he saw his friends. "Good to see you again R.O.B." said Shope. The heroes later awoke Luigi, Greninja, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Susie, Mabel, Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, the female Pokemon Trainer, Marie, Chloe and Corey and his band. They saw King K. Rool at a ship. DK decided that he would awake the king of the Kremlings. After awaking him, King K. Rool joins the heroes. The heroes reached the last set of questions. "Which of these Spirits started the war of Subspace?" said the question. R.O.B. answered Tabuu, as he knew about him. R.O.B. fought the Spirit of Tabuu, and R.O.B. won the battle. "Looks like R.O.B. got his revenge on Tabuu." said Enid. R.O.B. nodded back. The heroes got the other Spirits that were the wrong answers. Suddenly, the portal that the heroes were standing on had its core open. Kirby decided to check out the core. "Wait Kirby!" said Orange. "I'm coming with you." "And I will join as well." said Rosalina. Kirby, Rosalina and Orange went to the core of the portal. "Be careful out there!" said Peach. The three landed on the moon of Pop Star. They saw Marx from behind. "Hey, hey hey!" said Marx. Marx then transformed into his true form and laughed. "It's Marx!" said Orange. The three tried to hit him, but when they tried to do so, Marx teleported. Luma was able to damage him. "Not bad, but I can do better!" said Marx as he used Shooter Cutter. The three avoided the attack. Marx teleported once more. A shadow appeared under the three. "Look out!" said Rosalina. The three dodged Marx's Shadow Uppercut. "I have special eyes." said Marx as he grew large compound eyes. The eyes fired multiple eyes. "Hey eyehole, here's your prescription!" said Orange. "MY BRAND!" said Marx. While Marx was off-guard, Kirby finished him off. Marx screamed and started to fly. His wings break off as he reverts to his smaller form and lands face first on the ground. "Everything hurts." said Marx. "I think we have awoken the normal Marx." said Rosalina. "So it's like what happened with Bowser earlier." said Orange. "Kirby, I am sorry this has happened three times." said Marx. "Will you forgive me?" Kirby nodded happily. "Great! Now let's get out of here!" said Marx. The four catched up with the rest of the heroes. "So Marx was just possessed?" said Enid. "Apparently he was." said Rosalina. "Welcome to my world, little buddy." said Bowser. Chapter 11: Dracula's Castle The heroes were in the Dark Realm again. "Now where should we go next?" said Penn. "How about that place." pointed Danny. "Sounds like a good idea." said Penn. Before the heroes could enter the third area, they were blocked by another Crazy Hand. "Not so fast you little twerps!" said Crazy Hand. "Another Crazy Hand?" said Shope. "Don't worry guys, I got this." said Marx. Marx began charging a laser. The laser then hit Crazy Hand. "I love doing that." said Marx. "Hey I think I see someone over there!" "I'll check it out." said Chrom. Chrom found Lucina at the east of the gears. "Father. Thank you for rescuing me." said Lucina. "Anything for you." said Chrom. The heroes entered a castle. "I know this castle..." said Simon. "You do Simon?" asked Orange. "This is Dracula's castle." said Simon. "I had to go through this castle to stop the Count." "Well then, lead the way!" said Penn. "Will do." said Simon. The heroes traversed through a hall, fighting Spirits that were guarding the area. "Hey guys, I found this cannonball!" said Boone. "Put it in this cannon here." said Meta Knight. Boone put the ball in the cannon, and it defeated a purple ghost. "What was that?" said Tucker. "I have no idea." said Marie. "Let's keep going!" said Adeleine. The heroes then went through a small tower. They found a switch on top of the tower. When the switch was pressed, the pillar blocking their path. "Alright, let's get going!" said Tenta. However, a Piranha Plant was blocking their path. "Get outta our way you plant!" said King Dedede. "I think it wants to join us." said Meta Knight. "Now how can a generic Piranha Plant help us?" said Blue. Piranha Plant summoned Petey Piranha. Instead of attacking the heroes, Piranha Plant and Petey Piranha instead attacked the hostile spirits in the hall. Petey Piranha then disappeared. "Well than Piranha Plant, you're welcome to join us then." said Sashi. Piranha Plant joined the heroes. "Never have I thought that it would join us." said Sam. Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes Category:Books